Numbuh 694: Time Operative
by pichukid694
Summary: Just a normal day, walking home from school for Rachel McKenzie. Or is it? Set months after Nigel has left for space and after Rachel recovered from realizing that her fellow operative and friend is gone. Will this suspicious little kid be just another operative or be the ticket to reuniting with her best friend/special loved one and a look into her future. My first ever story!


Rachel McKenzie was walking home from school. She was enroute to the moonbase to get right to work but felt an urge to just take her time and not rush off. She tried to enjoy a few moments of alone time. Everything seemed normal. Maybe too normal.

On her way, she heard a voice. "Get out of the way. Now." It sounded like a kid. A kid who didn't want to be messed with.

"Who says that I should listen to you?! Kid."

Rachel, knowing that second voice came from a teen, turned the corner to follow the voices. As a kids next door operative it was her job and responsibility to help out kids in need. And it certainly sounded like a kid was being threatened by a teen.

"You don't want to mess with me. I'm warning you. Turn back now unless you want to miss any future plans." Rachel peeked her head to see the scene and saw a girl that looked about her age standing firm in front of a teenage boy.

"Haha. You're so funny. What can a little kid do to me?" The teen replied back.

"Just come at me then." The girl said with her hands crossed. She seemed like she knew what she was doing.

"You have spunk, kid. I'll give you that." The teen said with his arms crossed. "But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when I smash you into pieces." He spat back at her as he cracked his knuckles before he charged at her.

Seeing that the teen has made a move toward the girl, Rachel ran into the scene to help. She stopped abruptly when she heard the girl speak her mind. "Whatever you say."

The teenage boy rushed at her as the girl stood nonchalantly. As soon as he was about to tackle her into the ground, she calmly side stepped away, letting the teen ram into the wall behind him. Rachel stood there dumbstruck at what she had just witnessed and continued watching as the girl walked casually to the beaten teen.

The teen hit the wall hard and was nearly unconscious from the crash. "Is that enough for you or are you still going to try to fight me?" She taunted as she towered before him. The teen feeder back a weak groan and she grinned. "Good. Correct answer there." She said as she walked away with a prideful expression. "Just like a rowdy teen, all talk and zero skills." She scoffed.

The prideful grin vanished and was replaced with surprised as she walked in front of Rachel. "Oh sorry you had to see that!" She apologized as she scratched behind her head. "Wait.." She squinted her eyes like she noticed something about Rachel. She then made a face of realization. "Rachel?! I can't believe I found you so fast!" She said with a smile.

Rachel did not expect that response and stayed dumbfounded while the girl continued to smile as she looked down to her watch. "This just made my mission much more easier. I thought it would take a while to find you and I would have to check the house, or moon base and everywhere! But no! You found me!" She babbled on and started messing with the buttons on her digital watch on her wrist

"Who are you and how do you know about me? Why are you searching for me?" Rachel mustered out, breaking out of her phase. She wondered if she should proceed with caution or just ran since she knew she was wanted by her.

"Oh don't worry Rachel. I'm a friendly. No threat here. Nope." the girl persuaded and gave a sheepish smile.

Rachel was trying to process everything in her head. How did this unknown know of her? Who was she? How did she get here? How did she acquire those skills and attitude while confronting the teen? What mission? And that was totally what she said as she bombarded the girl with questions in a very confused and exasperated tone.

The girl stayed calm and cool, occupying herself as she adjusted the goggles resting around her neck and then straightening her hair with her fingers, as she was bombarded by the many questions. "Just call me Jamie for now while go take a walk and I'll answer those questions. There is a cafe on the corner of this block. Am I right? Let's go there and talk." she said as she started to walk ahead. "Coming?"

Rachel did not expect that response and nodded slowly. "Okay. Jamie." The supreme leader of the KND has just been driven to speechlessness. She followed and now took this time to examine Jamie a little more. She was just a few inches shorter than her and had straight long black hair. She wore a purple baseball hat, a digital watch strapped on her wrist, a lavender backpack and purple goggles around her neck. She wore a cerulean blue hoodie over a plain purple t-shirt, jeans and purple running shoes similar to sneakers. Her style was unlike most kids, it seemed very teenager-like which threw her off guard from guessing Jamie's age. "How old are you, Jamie?"

Without thinking, Jamie answered her question with another question. "Currently or physically?"

Rachel was now confused as ever after hearing that. Her mouth was trying to find the words to say, "WHaT?" But Jamie quickly took it back after realizing what she had just said. "Wait! I take that back. Sorry, I'm kinda used to saying that. Haha.." she said with a forced half hearted, nervous chuckle. "I'm ten."

Rachel slowly nodded after getting that new information and was even more suspicious as ever. She turned to the attention of what Jamie was actually doing now. Instead of watching where they were walking, she noticed Jamie had her eyes glued to the screen of her watch, pushing buttons. Rachel figured that Jamie would run into the upcoming telephone pole and warned her to move away. "Jamie, look out. There is an upcoming pole ahead of us. You should stay alert to your surroundings."

Her eyes not leaving her watch, she nodded. "Okay, Rachel." That response bothered the blonde haired girl. Her actions seemed so teenager-like it seemed traitorous just to be in her presence. The pole came and Jamie moved out of the way and continued walking, the whole time with her attention stuck to the device. "Is Rachel fine with you? Or do you want me to call you numbuh 362?" Jamie asked like nothing peculiar has just happened.

Rachel was shocked to see this. No operative had this much focus or alert as what Jamie just showcased. Though, Rachel snapped out of it to answer her question. "Rachel is fine for now. I'm not on duty and I don't even know if you're an operative since I would want to call upon you in the same terms." A half of Rachel braced herself for a light chuckle like most kids would do after hearing the word "duty". "Which brings my thoughts back to how you know about the KND in the first place."

Jamie nodded at Rachel's response. "That makes sense. Don't worry. As I said, I'm a friendly. I'm technically not a field operative. Anymore. But I am an operative. If you want to call me that." she said as she had a thoughtful expression. She smiled. "Sorry if I confused you with that. I guess I can tell you after that lame attempt of an explanation. I'm numbuh 694. Otherwise known as Jamie."

Rachel could not understand what Jamie was saying at first. How could she not be a field operative if she is on a mission currently? It seemed like a very big misconception. She gave a shy smile back. "It's okay, numbuh 694. I'm sorry that I don't know you. As supreme leader, I guess I'm responsible for knowing every operative." she said with much sorry in her voice.

"I don't blame you for not knowing me. I wouldn't expect that from you." Jamie said and smiled as they approached the site. "Ah! Here we are. It's still here." She turned to Rachel. "Let's go in." as the two girls entered. "Do you want anything? A drink? Cookie? I can buy." Jamie offered. Rachel scanned through the menu and was very hesitant to let Jamie buy her something. "I'm going to buy a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. What about you?"

She was hesitant as ever, but Rachel couldn't help it. The smell of the chocolate was already fuming through her head and she eventually gave in. "Okay, you bought me. I'll have the same thing too." She gave a weak smile and Jamie flashed one of her own. Jamie seemed okay for now, but Rachel could not shake the feeling that something was odd about her.


End file.
